wizards_waifusfandomcom-20200214-history
Edinburgh
Edinburgh is a city-center approximately an hour away from Miskatonic University campus. Key Locations Museum of Natural History Father Hugo gave Masego, Joyce, and Eupheme a clue regarding something that could help them in the Museum of Natural History in Edinburgh shortly before his death. While Masego and Eupheme were walking the streets with Eric and his Watcher in tow later that same day, they visited the Museum to see if they could meet Father Hugo's contact Dave and learn what information he had for them. Dave then showed them a manuscript written in German and pressed between two panes of glass to preserve the original, as well as the English typed translation. The manuscript was some kind of list of items required to proceed with important rituals. (Friday, June 6) Augh 'n Dubya At the end of their night in Edinburgh, while waiting for the windshield repair shop to finish with the van, Masego, Eupheme, Eric, and the Watcher got some burgers at Augh 'n Dubya (Scottish A&W). It was there that they saw the Watcher take its true form to quickly consume a burger and the three humans lost their appetite for the night. (Friday, June 6) Honkitonk Bar When Masego asked Ted how to talk to girls and properly express his feelings to the person he liked, Ted took him into Edinburgh for a night of fun at a honkitonk bar. The two spent the night partying, dancing with random women, and drinking (Ted moreso than Masego). Masego received the phone number of a woman from the bar, but had no interest in using it. The two were kicked out at closing time and slept their drunken stooper off for 3 hours in Ted's car before waking up at 5am to drive back to the University in time for class. (Tuesday, June 10) Masego later took Eupheme to the honkitonk bar at the end of their date, as it was one of the very few places in the city he actually knew about. (Saturday, June 14) Hospital After finding Eric heavily wounded in a river, The Scooby-Doo Gang took him to Edinburgh General Hospital, where he was immediately admitted despite the late hour. (Wednesday, June 11) The Scooby-Doo Gang returned to the University sometime after midnight, and Ulrich told Eric's recent girlfriend Hattie about Eric's condition which prompted her to visit him that day. The police came to Eric's hospital room to question him about the night Annabelle Stewart died before Hattie drove him back to the University. (Thursday, June 12) Movie Theatre Masego took Eupheme to the movie theatre on their date night. It was showing Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed that night. (Saturday, June 14) Ye Olde Speedy-Glass When Masego, Eupheme, and Eric went to Edinburgh to follow up on Father Hugo's contact, Masego took Eupheme's van into a windshield repair shop to fix the cracked glass that resulted from him running over one of the 10 foot octopoid beings that disguised themselves as rings of red light. The shop fixed the van that same night and cost Masego quite a bit of his student-broke funds to do so. (Friday, June 6) Residents David Hopicar Category:Call of C'thulhu Category:Summer of '69 Category:Location